Fred Luo, and his 'Super' Teaching adveantures!
by Miyame
Summary: Fred Luo is a teacher, find out what crazy things he'll do to impress Gene!


(( Note:: Fred Luo is Super, thus resulting in a speech impediment, aka, lisp!! This  
means that I wrote down the lisp, so..just a warning in advance. And, the   
Charries here are not mine. But the story is so- No touchie! No.. no touchie!))  
  
All around the classroom there was chaos. A typical day for a School Classroom.   
A class full of disobedient kids, talking, kicking at eachothers seats or swiping  
their friends folders and throwing them across the room. Except there was   
something missing..a teacher! The bell had already rung, but no teacher was in   
sight. All of a sudden the door swung open, and the class became silent. Every  
now and then there was a cough, as the middle aged man walked in with   
two body guards by his side. The classed looked in awe as he walked towards his   
desk and set his brief case upon it. He nodded at the two body guards to leave,  
so they walked out and stood at the door.   
  
...... It was silent for about a minuite or two, but it seemed longer than that. Suddenly  
the teacher flung his medeocre black hair from his shoulders and away from his   
eyes. As he spoke out..loudly.  
  
"Hello! Every-one! And thso, how isth every one today??" He spoke with a heavy   
lisp. "Im justh Sthuper!" He turned around and began to write on the bored.   
"I am your neeeww teacher here, thso listhen up!" He wrote in big bubble   
letters:: FRED LUO  
  
"What the board thsaysth here, thatsth my name!! Fred Luo!!" He began to walk  
across the hall. "Let me tell you a little about mysthelf... I am a rich, happy,   
optimisthic everyday boy." He began to write his phone number on the bored.   
"And for a good time, call me!! " All the girls giggled, obviously because he's a sexy   
bitch!! Hethen turned around and winked. "That goesth for all the boysth out  
there too."  
  
The class fell silent.  
  
*Three hours later*  
  
"Thso thisth isth how to do fractionsth." He said with a full mouth of corn and   
kool-aid. As his body guards wrote on the board for him. Suddenly there was  
a knock at the door. One of the guards opened it revealing Gene!! "Oh! Gene  
Stharwind!!" He scquealed with delight as he ran across the room to glomp him.  
"Yeah hi hi. Im here, you happy now?" Fred happily led is 'lover' to his desk.   
"Here, Gene, thsit in thsis stheat, right by my desthk!!" He grinned playfully, as  
Gene sat down, the rest of the 9th graders staring at the man who must be well   
over his twenties.   
  
"Everyone, thisth isth Gene Sthtarwind, he isth my date for Homecoming!!" He jumped  
happily. Gene simply hit his head down on the desk. "Yeah, thats right, and the  
only reason im going to Homecoming, and taking this class is so you'll give me  
300,000,000 Woolongs. " Fred wasn't paying any attention to what Gene was saying.  
"Oh Gene! We got to pick out a dressth for me!" By now the kids where pratically  
tramatized.   
  
*After lunch*  
  
"Okay, Kiddiesth, Testht time!" He said, as his guards handed out the papers. After  
an hour or so the kids where still taking their tests, when all of a sudden a small  
'klinkity-klank' noise was heard. A pencil that Fred had dropped rolled under Genes  
desk. "Oh clumsthy me! Gene, do you mind picking that up for me??" Gene glared  
at the happy-go-lucky guy as he began to yell at him. "Fred this is the fourth time  
this hour you have dropped your pencil, now how about you pick the damn thing up   
yourself!?" Fred gasped as he spoke in a stern voice. "Gene Stharwind, im  
dissthapointed in you. No naughty wordsth in Fred Luo'sth classth. Now you'll   
come in after sthcool and i'll give you a sthpanking as your punisthment. Unlessth,  
you pick that pencil up for me!" Gene did not want a spanking by Fred Luo after  
school.  
  
So he took a deep sigh, got out of his desk and bent over to pick it up. Fred's eyes  
glittered in astonishment. "Yesth, yesth! That'sth right Gene, bend over and i'll   
give my pencthil to yo-er..I mean you'll give me back my pencthil!" He said, the class..  
O.O..   
  
So it was the end of the first day with Fred Luo. And all the classmates began to  
leave. Gene stopped by Fred and held out his hand. "Where's my woolongs, Fred,  
we had a deal here." "Not unthil the Homecomeing dancthe isth done!" Gene  
sighed in fustration. "Give me half now, and the other half after the dance."  
Fred nodded, giving Gene half of the woolongs. "You got yoursthelf a deal there   
Gene." He snatched it away as he stormed out of the class room. Fred just   
sighed happily and clutched his hands together with glittering, swooning eyes.  
" *Sigh* I can't wait till Jim isth in the nineth grade!!"  
  
The End! 


End file.
